ESTRELA ASCENDENTE
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke não sabia que era o níver dela... e precisava escolher um presente especial! Mas... qual?
1. Cap 1 A Idéia

Amados Leitores... n.n

Uma SasuSaku com o brilho das estrelas e o romance emanado na plenitude da lua...

Depois do prólogo:

**fala**

_pensamento_

( ) pequenos coments

* * *

_Estrela Ascendente_

_No vasto, denso e intrigante Universo existem inúmeras constelações; galáxias; planetas; astros com e sem luz; além de vários outros corpos celestes incansávelmente estudados e pesquisados por nós.  
Pirâmides e outros monumentos arqueológicos são provas de que as primeiras civilizações a surgir na Terra já os estudavam.  
Misterioso e enigmático, o Universo encanta desde a inocência até o coração mais frio, reservado e severo..._

_Numa noite sem Lua, de um local escuro, é possível observar cerca de 3 mil estrelas, nebulosas e manchas enevoadas. Compreensívelmente, é difícil assimilar a imensidão contemplável que nos enche de curiosidade e eleva a nossa imaginação à níveis estranhamente aceitáveis, abrindo caminhos para sonhos e devaneios..._

...ººº...ººº...ººº...ººº...ººº...ººº...ººº...ººº...

Konoha, País do Fogo.  
28 de Março, 06:15 AM

Os primeiros raios de Sol insistiram em me acordar mais cedo. Bem mais do que o normal. Após um longo banho, um café da manhã cairia bem... se eu não tivesse que tomá-lo sozinho...  
Saí em direção ao local marcado para começarmos o treino. Um breve aceno ao Naruto e à você, que conversavam, enquanto esperavam pacientemente Kakashi-sensei, que devia estar perdido nos 'caminhos da vida' ou lendo aquele livro idiota, prova de como os adultos podem ser patéticos quando querem... ¬¬'

Eu sentei sob uma árvore e notei a sua hesitação em se aproximar... e tudo o que você fez foi me dar um tímido 'Bom Dia'. Discretamente, eu comecei a observá-la, bem sucedido, você não notou... nem mesmo o baka...

Havia algo diferente no seu jeito de falar, andar e até mesmo no seu olhar... Não parecia aquela garota grudenta e irritante, que tudo fazia na tentativa de me agradar. Aquela não era você... Percebi que Naruto falava com empolgação, até um abraço atreveu-se a lhe dar... _'agora ele vai voar...'_ - imaginei, achando que você ficaria furiosa com tal gesto e meu espanto foi indescritível quando vi o abraço ser retribuído calorosamente!

A distância não me permitiu decifrar as palavras que a fizeram sorrir tão ternamente, para alguém que... ah, fala sério! O que um cabeça-oca como esse seria capaz de dizer e te fazer sorrir assim?? E por que você está tão paciente com ele?? Hunf... ¬¬

Kakashi chegou e, antes que eu me levantasse, também lhe abraçou. O que está acontecendo com todos hoje?? Será o dia da confraternização shinobi ou estúpidas demonstrações de afeto reprimidas? Ah... isso não me importa! Não tenho nada com isso! Vou treinar que eu ganho mais!

**"Yo,teme! Anda logo, já perdi muito tempo parado aqui, esperando o ero-sensei!"** - as palavras do baka me trouxeram à realidade... _'Cara, como esse projeto de ninja é irritante!'_ - uma constatação óbvia demais...

**"Tudo bem Sasuke? Você parece meio... distraído hoje..."** - _'Sasuke? Onde foi parar o kun? O que eu perdi??'_

**"Hã? Ah claro... tudo bem. Vamos, antes que o Naruto comece com aqueles ataques infantis."** - saída estrategicamente... ridícula ¬¬'... acho que o dia vai ser complicado...

...

Treinamos a manhã toda e fomos almoçar no Ichiraku (claro, não poderia ser outro!). Notei que você não sentou perto de mim, como sempre. Desta vez, preferiu sentar-se na frente, ângulo perfeito, me possibilitaria estudar melhor as mudanças insistentes no seu comportamento, um tanto quanto... frio.

Eu aqui pensando e uma coisa verde e barulhenta chegou mais rápido que o vento, se colocando ao seu lado, com um sorriso tão grande, que quase alcançava as sobrancelhas. Só por isso defini a figura incrivelmente alegre como Rock Lee. _'Mais um louco... que falta ainda?... o quê? Mais um te abraçando? Será que todos perderam a noção do perigo? õ.O'_

Kakashi me chamou, falando alguma coisa sobre shurikens, que não compreendi, pois meus neurônios tentavam encontrar uma resposta simples para os recentes acontecimentos... Inútil. Quando terminamos, Kakashi tratou de dispensá-la e, meio sem entender, fiquei na minha, enquanto você se afastava. Mas eu ainda precisava de uma resposta. Fiz menção de te acompanhar, mas fui impedido por eles, que já haviam notado a minha confusão mental.

**"Espere teme! Temos que conversar."**

**"Hum? Depois conversamos. Tenho um assunto a resolver."**

**"(rs)Nós sabemos. Está estampado na sua testa! Você não sabe mesmo que dia é hoje?"**

**"Dia? É um dia como todos os outros! O que tem de diferente?"**

**"Yare, yare... não é muito sábio esquecer o aniversário dos amigos, principalmente companheiros de equipe..."** - olhei Kakashi sem acreditar... devo ter feito cara de otário, eles não paravam de rir...¬¬

**"Aniversário? **(um breve momento para um tapa na cara)** Hoje é o aniversário da Sakura?? Hum... por que não me disseram nada?"**

**"Cara... tá falando sério?" õ.O**

**"Não sou como você, que faz brincadeiras idiotas... ¬¬"**

**"Sasuke, nós pensamos em dar um presente que a fizesse lembrar da equipe, mas ainda não descobrimos qual seria melhor... coloque a sua inteligência pra trabalhar e sugira algo."** - Kakashi tentou incluí-lo na idéia, sutilmente...

**"Hai!"** - Naruto falava e sorria intensamente, pensando em dar uma cesta cheia de rámen, de vários sabores... -** "Vamos, pense em algo bem... gostoso!"**

**"Naruto... a Sakura não poderá guardar comida! Tem que ser algo muito especial, que seja lembrado pra sempre!"** - O sensei lhe chamou a atenção, já tirando o livrinho do bolso... (esse livro não termina nunca! õ.ó)

Fiquei calado por alguns momentos. Como poderia imaginar que hoje, justamente 'hoje' seria o aniversário dela? Temos quase a mesma idade, então ela está fazendo 15 anos... e toda garota que faz 15 anos quer... quer... quer... huuumm... claro! Uma festa!! Com direito a baile e vestido de princesa... aff, aquelas bobagens cheias de frescuras e tal... _'como elas podem gostar disso??'_ - tentei compreender.

**"E então teme? Qual o plano brilhante??"**

**"Hum... acho que... uma festa... vai ser legal..."** - _'Não acredito que pensei nisso!' õ.O_

**"Yosh!! Uma festaaaaa! Eu adoro festas! Vai ter muito rám... AAAII Kakashi-sensei!** (levando um cascudo) **"**

**"Será que você só sabe pensar com o estômago? Por isso é um perdedor... hunf ¬¬"** - é incrível como não pensou em comida no exame de transformação, teria passado na primeira vez, se se transformasse numa tijela de rámen...

**"Hummm... uma festa? Claro, acho que todos ficarão felizes em ajudar!"** n.n - _'e se todos ajudarem não sentirão a minha falta, o que significa que vou ter muito tempo para terminar de ler o novo volume do "Itcha Itcha"... perfeito' _- **"Ótimo! Vamos fazer assim: Sasuke, você convoca os outros para ajudá-los e pede para guardarem segredo, Naruto você encomenda no Ichiraku o que for necessário e pede à Hinata que faça a decoração com a Ino. Certo, tarefas definidas, eu já vou indo..."**

**"Yooo Kakashi sensei!! E você?? Não vai fazer nada, é??"** - tenho que concordar com o baka... ¬¬

**"Eu vou falar com a Hokage para liberar o salão de festas da vila e depois... vou ali... ajudar alguma velhinha a atravessar a rua..."** - sumiu.

**"Hunf... é típico dele dar uma de Shikamaru. Deviam estar no mesmo time."** - _'esse cara nem parece um jounin ¬¬'_

Olhei para o Naruto, que resmungava algo como: **"Talvez oito sabores de rámen, não... acho que dez é melhor... rámen de porco, de peixe... com ovos também..."** - será que ele não é irmão do Chouji? õ.O  
_'Bem, preciso ser rápido! Não tenho muito tempo. Vou começar pelo Kiba...'_

**"Pare com isso e vá logo! Depois nos encontre no salão, há muito o que fazer e... tudo deve estar perfeito!"**

Enquanto eu pulava sobre as casas da vila, 'convocando' quem estivesse no caminho, pensava ainda num presente especial... mais do que uma festa...

...ººº...

continua...

* * *

\o/ Qual será o presente que o Sasuke-kun vai dar pra Sakura?? ;-)

Dêem as suas opiniões... colocarei o nome de quem acertar nos agradecimentos no final da fic!! \o/\o/\o/

Bjo \o


	2. Cap 2 Preparação

Yo amados leitores Desculpem a demora... n.n'

**fala**

_pensamento_

( ) pequenos comentários

* * *

Tudo já estava meio encaminhado e eu já estava perto do salão de festas, quando 'pulando' sobre as casas, vi você se aproximando dele. Num impasse entre passar direto ou parar para te distrair, o óbvio era... pedir ajuda! õ.O  
Olhei rapidamente para todos os lados e, pra minha salvação (clichê ¬¬), avistei alguém com uma bola rosa nas mãos, estreitando os olhos, percebi que era Shizune com Tonton no colo (um porco de colar... aff, vai entender...¬¬). Literalmente, eu 'voei' até ela e pedi que te distraísse, resumindo o plano. Com um sorriso de 'ai, que fofo' (¬¬"), ela correu para te encontrar e dizer que a Hokage lhe chamava, uma saída estratégica, já que ninguém a deixava esperando. Problema resolvido, cheguei no salão, onde todos já me esperavam.

**"Yo, Sasuke-kun, que demora, onde está o seu 'fogo da juventude' ??"** - reclamava a coisa verde mais rápida da vila.

**"¬¬"**

**"Sasuke, foi uma idéia legal organizar uma festa pra Sakura mas, festas de 15 anos precisam ser ****perfeitas, o que torna o pouco tempo que temos, muito problemático"** - _'diz uma coisa que eu não sei, preguiçoso'_

**"Sasuke-kun!"** - gritava uma loira eufórica, correndo em direção ao meu pescoço... õ.O - **"Ai Sasuke, que linda essa sua idéia! Mal posso esperar pra saber o que você vai preparar quando chegar o 'MEU' aniversário... e é claro que tem que ser muito melhor do que essa festinha pra testuda, porque, afinal, eu sou a sua fã número um e blá,blá,blá..."** - consegui me esquivar daquele papo e a deixei falando com um vaso de planta, que estava próximo... tenho pena da planta... ¬¬

**"Sa-sasu-ke-k-kun..."** - agora era Hinata _'ai, isso vai longe...'_ - **"q-qual será o te-tema da festa?"** - ela perguntou, sempre brincando com os dedos, hábito irritante...

**"Tema? Precisa de um tema? Achei que fosse só enfeitar o salão..."** - e nesse instante, chegou Tenten.

**"Sim, precisa de um tema e eu vim saber qual será. Não posso procurar um vestido para a Sakura sem saber o que ele vai representar."**

_'Cara... isso é mais difícil do que lutar contra o quarteto do som... talvez não fosse uma boa idéia dar essa festa... preciso pensar...'_ - eu olhei para o salão, de alto a baixo; olhei para as flores, trazidas pela loira atirada; olhei para todos que chamei para ajudar, olhei para os músicos que a Hokage prontamente contratou e... nada! Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo... como um Uchiha conseguiu se meter numa encrenca dessas? (não respondam!) Deixei Tenten e Hinata paradas me olhando e caminhei para a entrada do salão. Lógico, atraí todos os olhares que faltavam, quando parei do lado de fora e me surpreendi com o adiantado da hora. O céu já mostrava o jogo de cores do anoitecer. Instintivamente, comecei a admirar tal cena... e havia algo naquele céu que eu nunca tinha visto... ou nunca me dei ao trabalho de perceber que estava lá... Sorri triunfante e virei para voltar ao salão, mas havia uns dez pares de olhos me observando da porta. Com o meu sorriso de canto habitual, me aproximei dizendo:

**"Temos muito o que fazer. Essa festa será única, como a Sakura!"** - percebi pelo modo como todos se entreolharam, depois de catarem os seus queixos no chão, que não estavam preparados para o que ouviram... talvez nem você esteja...

...

Eu corri para casa, deixando os últimos preparativos para Ino e Rock Lee, que conseguiu arrumar metade da decoração sozinho, com os olhos 'incendiando' juventude... ¬¬  
Entrei rápido, tomei um banho estranhamente 'demorado' e procurei uma roupa... especial. No meio de calças, camisas e sapatos, lembrei que faltava uma coisa muito importante, mais do que a festa. Seu presente. Faltava menos de uma hora pra festa e eu ainda não sabia qual seria o melhor presente para o meu objetivo...

Olhei para uma foto dos meus pais abraçados, em cima da mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da foto do antigo time 7... o sorriso de minha mãe expressava uma alegria incompreensível... _'o que pode tê-la feito tão feliz? o que pode haver de tão especial nesse momento?'_ - eu olhava a foto com tristeza e saudade, quando parei em seu olhar. Ela parecia estar me olhando, com carinho e alegria. Notei que uma de suas mãos segurava algo sobre o peito, parecia preso à uma corrente em seu pescoço. Um flash me veio à mente, do dia em que estávamos na cozinha, enquanto ela preparava o meu obentô e lhe perguntei porque nunca tirava aquele cordão. Com seu sorriso terno, a resposta foi inesquecível...

**"É, já sei qual será o seu presente..."** (sorriso de canto)

...ººº...ººº...

**"E do nada ela resolveu fazer uma festa?"**

**"Pois é... ela disse que ficou muito satisfeita com o resultado das últimas missões e que a vila merece uma comemoração. Mas com certeza ela irá aproveitar para se acabar no saquê..."** - Tenten justificava enquanto te ajudava a se preparar. Você ainda duvidava mas, hoje, distraidamente, não se importou muito com os supostos 'devaneios' da Hokage. Perfeito.

**"Eu não sei se é a idade ou o excesso de saquê que afeta mais a mestra... bom, pelo menos, dessa vez, ela acertou! Todos precisam mesmo se divertir."** - você sorria - **"Mas, Tenten... precisa mesmo dessa roupa? Isso parece mais um vestido de baile, não, isso 'é' um vestido de baile. Por que precisamos de tudo isso só para uma simples festa? Parece que vamos a um casamento... hum... será que alguém vai se casar? Será a Tsunade-sama?? Nossa! Será que o ero-sannin finalmente tomou coragem e se decl-cla-ro-ro-o-u...** (sendo sacudida!)

**"SAKURA! Não viaja!!"** - Tenten quase ria, mas se conteve.

**"A-ai... tá, tá bom... mas ía ser a solução para os ataques matinais da mestra... ;D acho que ela é tão estressada por culpa da seca..."**

**"Hã? õ.O Seca? Mas ela bebe saquê todo dia..."**

**"¬¬ Deixa pra lá... vamos, termine logo essa maquiagem, ainda precisa fazer aquele penteado maluco que nós vimos na revista..."** - por intuição, você queria estar linda e, apesar de achar um exagero o vestido, adorou o que ele parecia representar, embora a mensagem ainda não tivesse sido captada por você.

**"Meninas! Vamos logo ou vamos chegar atrasadas!"** - gritava a srª Haruno, da escada.

**"Minha mãe também vai?" õ.O** - perguntou para si mesma. - **"Ela some o dia todo, sem me dizer nada ****e aparece pronta para ir nessa festa? Há algo muito estranho nisso... ¬¬"**

**"Deixa de neura, garota** õ.O **o que tem de mais isso? A festa é para a vila toda! E anda logo que ****já to cansada dos seus delírios...¬¬"**

**"¬¬"**

Aff, até que enfim vocês acabaram com esse vai não vai e saíram, pelo menos 15 minutos

atrasadas.

...ºº...ººº...

Eu caminhava devagar, pensando no que diria. Eu nunca fui bom com as palavras, muito menos em demonstrar algum sentimento e essa seria a noite mais... mais... ah, não dá pra explicar.  
Assim que cheguei, ouvi um barulho familiar. Era Naruto, que chegou gritando como completo baka que é...

**"TEME!! Porque demorou tanto? Entalou na privada com o nervosismo ou..."**

**"NARUTO! Se você quer aparecer bem na foto, CALA A BOCA!!"** - e é meu amigo... ¬¬'

**"Uchiha! Pensamos que não ía aparecer! Venha, Kakashi e Gai-sensei estão te esperando."**

Segui o Hyuuga sem entender. Quando entrei numa pequena sala, reservada para os donos da festa, recebi um olhar de aprovação dos jounnins, e o cabelo de cuia começou a falar algo sobre receber a debutante, conduzir, dançar... eu me perdi e não saquei qual era o lance. Kakashi (com aquele ero-book debaixo do braço ¬¬) explicou o que eu nomeei de 'mico-ninja', sendo 'eu', sim, 'eu', no papel de príncipe! Fala sééééério... ele só podia estar tirando uma com a minha cara. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, herdeiro Sharingan, de... príncipe?? Cadê o Itachi pra me matar numa hora dessas?? Mas, depois de tanto falatório do sobrancelhas 'unidas venceremos!!' eu acabei concordando. Pensei em você e... acho que merece isso. Merece muito mais, na verdade!

_'Tem que ser inesquecível!'_ - uma voz sussurrou dentro de mim...

...

continua...

* * *

Konichiwa \o/

Brigadinha pelas reviews meninas... mas não conto qual é o presente... só lendo pra saber... n.n

Mas digo que é muito... especial :D

Bjo \o/


End file.
